


Awakened by the Snow

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [43]
Category: due South
Genre: "Pornetry" (porny poetry), M/M, PWP, Poetry, Rimming, first-person POV's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: Fraser isn't the only one with less-common licking behaviors.





	Awakened by the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Fraser's POV is written as a four-stanza haiku. Kowalski's POV is written as a series of seven couplets.
> 
> Written for the multi-fandom challenge to write porn for a porn-a-day Advent calendar.  
> *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_(Fraser)_

Early snowfall in  
Chicago, it will lose its  
whiteness all too soon.

Now through your bedroom  
window the snow’s glow halos  
your golden spiked hair.

What do you read in  
my eyes, derive from the sound  
of my sighs for you?

When your tongue touches  
me, I am shattered and freed:  
arctic ice, spring thaw.

 

_(Kowalski)_

Awakened by the snow  
Glow  
Of your snowy skin  
Twin  
Arctic blue eyes  
Sighs  
Feel my hard cock  
Rock  
Pressed along your taint  
Feint  
As I slide down your thighs  
Surprise

My tongue to your pucker  
Lick you like a sucker


End file.
